Entre cartas y flores
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Ciel y Sieglinde mantienen una amistad por correspondencia, ven y descubre como evoluciona su relación en sus cartas. Este fic participa en el concurso ¡enviando cartas! del foro: Mansión Phantomhive.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitstuji no me pertenecen.

Residente oficial del foro Mansión Phantomhive ** forum/Mansi%C3%B3n-Phantomhive/159942/**

Este fic es un regalo para** Bliss Aurasi **por nuestro común gusto en la pareja Ciel x Sieglinde… Muchos fics con ellos. ¡Salud! Por cierto que si algún día te animas a leer un fic de Ciel x OCC tengo el de oscuro amor de nobles, del cual debo cap y especiales, pero espero ponerme al corriente pronto.

Entre cartas y flores

Desde el traslado de la bruja verde a Inglaterra de que la pusieran bajo la estricta vigilancia del perro de la reina, el conde Phantomhive y la ahora Lady Sullivan habían mantenido una constante y estrecha correspondencia entre ellos; dichas cartas empezaron como un detallado informe de sus experimentos y actividades, sin más utensilio que papel café claro y monótono, sin ningún tipo de adorno excepto por la elaborada caligrafía de la bruja, pero con el paso de los meses se fueron convirtiendo en correspondencia personal.

Dado que las flores eran como mensajes secretos y palabras que deseaban expresar, ambas partes decidieron que el lenguaje de las flores fuera el que hablara por ellos en sus cartas.

El primer avance en la relación guardián y custodiado fue una carta enviada con un papel distinto a lo ordinario, un papel color café algo más oscuro de lo habitual, con una imagen que decoraba el final de la carta: un lirio, expresando saludos.

Mansión Sullivan, Londres, Inglaterra

Conde Phantomhive:

Saludos y mis más sinceros recuerdos desde la capital inglesa, y sin mayor detalle le adjunto mi reporte de actividades del diario. Me tomo el atrevimiento de preguntar por usted, si la salud y la fortuna le sonríen, si ha encontrado algo molesto, la clase de compañía que ha tenido o alguna otra curiosidad, puesto que el solamente reportar mis actividades es un completo aburrimiento y fastidio. Sin más que agregar se despide de usted.

SU ETC.

Lady Sieglinde Sullivan

Y la respuesta que recibió esta carta fue en un papel claro decorado al inicio con una pequeña hierba doncella, declarando amistad.

Mansión Phantomhive, Inglaterra

Lady Sullivan:

Gracias por sus constantes reportes y lamento que esta actividad le haya aburrido y fastidiado, pero como sabe es de vital importancia que me describa sus actividades en los laboratorios Sullivan, así como los resultados de sus experimentos, los cuales aprecio que los haya incluido en sus muy detallados reportes.

Respondiendo a las preguntas que me hizo en su anterior carta, me encuentro bien de salud, la suerte siempre está de mi lado y no he sido molestado por nada ni nadie por ahora, solamente he disfrutado de la compañía de mis sirvientes y no tengo nada interesante que contar hasta hoy, comparto con usted el sentimiento de aburrimiento y fastidio al escribir simples papeles con una nota de agradecimiento, y con el sentimiento de continuar esta conversación, espero me cuente lo que yo le he contado a usted.

SU ETC.

Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

En respuesta a la flor y a la carta la siguiente correspondencia venia en un papel claro con una begonia blanca y el mensaje de esta: mi amistad sincera.

Mansión Sullivan, Londres, Inglaterra

Conde Phantomhive

Gracias por poner fin a esas frases cortas de agradecimiento y por responder mis preguntas, ahora yo le contare lo mismo; si dejamos de lado el pequeño dolor en mis pies al acostumbrarse a los zapatos amplios, todo lo demás estoy en perfecta salud, me molesta que Scotland Yard este constantemente en mis laboratorios, espero usted pueda hacer algo con ellos, y con respecto a mi compañía, recientemente he recibido la visita sorpresa de su proclamado amigo el príncipe Soama, interesante amistad si me permite agregar, y de curiosidades descubrí la relación entre la concentración de oxígeno y la velocidad de oxidación en el metal; Sin más por ahora anexo el reporte de actividades y me despido de usted.

SU ETC.

Lady Sieglinde Sullivan

Cartas y flores profesando amistad siguieron y meses después empezaron las cartas informales hasta que ambas cartas comenzaron a coincidir en una flor como cabezal de las cartas: un clavel blanco, mi amistad está viva.

Mansión Sullivan, Londres, Inglaterra

Conde Ciel:

Gracias por los reactivos que me envió, son de suma importancia en mis experimentos, me complace saber que los dulces que le envié en mi último viaje a Alemania fueron de su agrado, y con respecto a la invitación mi respuesta es claro que me puede llamar por mi primer nombre, llevamos largo tiempo conociéndonos y ya no somos unos desconocidos, le extiendo mi invitación a tomar el té en el café que se encuentra frente a su juguetería en el centro de la ciudad; esperando su repuesta.

SU ETC.

Sieglinde Sullivan

P.D. Anexo el reporte de actividades.

Anexo al clavel se encontraba una pequeña Lunaria en símbolo de sinceridad en la repuesta a la carta anterior en un papel claro y sin más adorno que las flores mencionadas.

Mansión Phantomhive, Inglaterra

Sieglinde

Me he preguntado cuándo dejaras de escribir mi título antes del nombre, hemos establecido nuestra amistad mediante cartas y aun no me puedes llamar por mi nombre, además debo añadir que la escritura formal no es necesaria entre nosotros, respondiendo a tu petición el viernes es mi día libre, espero tu confirmación.

TU AFECTÍSIMO AMIGO

Ciel Phantomhive

Después de pasar todo el día acordado en compañía uno del otro, el primero en enviar una carta con un hermoso dibujo de un ramo de espuelas de caballero en símbolo de diversión, así como unas cuantas gerberas expresando alegría, fue un sonriente conde quien muy disimuladamente dibujo una gardenia bajo su posdata, la cual solo significaba una cosa, "eres encantadora".

Mansión Phantomhive, Inglaterra

Sieglinde.

Amiga mía, gracias por el día de hoy, no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo, el lugar fue perfecto para la hora del té, y esa comida en tu mansión fue exquisita, y aunque nos hemos visto todo el día, me atrevo a enviarte esta carta como muestra de cortesía por mi parte.

Debes saber que no siempre he tenido la oportunidad de gozar de una velada tan encantadora y tampoco es que tenga personas con las que pueda compartir ratos tan agradables como el que pase contigo.

Por ultimo agradezco el medicamento que me obsequiaste, ahora ya puedo soportar que mi mayordomo lleve gatos a la mansión.

TU AFECTISIMO

Ciel P.

P.D. Es mi turno de ser anfitrión añade una fecha en tu próxima carta.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, pero para sorpresa del conde encontró con el estampado de un ramo muy peculiar en cuyo contenido tenia una planta muy poco usual , un eléboro muy resaltado cuyo significado era escándalo y el acostumbrado clavel blanco de la amistad.

Mansión Sullivan, Londres, Inglaterra

Ciel

Me alegra que el alergénico funcionara, no dudes en decirme si requieres de alguna otra cosa; respondiendo a tu petición el próximo lunes estaría bien por mí, yo tampoco tengo muchos ratos agradables como los que paso contigo.

Agregando a esta carta me atrevo a preguntarte algo, ¿es que acaso conoces a cierta señorita rubia que gusta vestir de colores alegres?, puesto que la primera vez que la vi llego muy enfadada a mis laboratorios reclamando saber la relación que manteníamos tu y yo, la manera en cómo me lo pregunto me hizo sospechar de ella asique de la manera más amable rechace dar dicha información, pero ya no puedo soportar que desde la semana pasada vaya todos los días a preguntar lo mismo, estoy ofendida ante tal acto, y dado que siempre pregunta por ti, quiero asumir que es por lo menos conocida tuya, espero que pongas fin a estos días de interrogatorio puesto que es de muy mal gusto tener que soportar semejante comportamiento de alguien cuyo nombre no conozco.

Confundida y molesta se despide de ti.

TU AFECTISIMA

Sieglinde S.

P.D. Anexo el reporte de hoy, perdón por la quemadura, exploto un reactivo.

La cara del conde ante tal carta no pudo más que enrojecer de furia, podría ser su prometida pero había un límite para los celos, las siguientes dos cartas que redacto no podían ser más diferentes una de otra, la primera tenía una sola planta estampada, un gran ramio, esperando que con solo ver la planta entendiera el mensaje: "No aprecio lo que has hecho"

Mansión Phantomhive, Inglaterra

Querida Lizzy.

Me ha llegado información de que has estado incordiando a Lady Sullivan, aliada y amiga mía, con preguntas impropias y acusaciones sin fundamento, te ruego que la dejes de interrogar con semejantes cosas, si tienes algo que decir, será mejor que lo arregles conmigo y no con ella.

TUYO SIEMPRE

Ciel P.

P.D. Lamento esto pero le daré a conocer este incidente a tía Francis.

Haciendo caso omiso a la flor que decoraba la respuesta de su primera carta (una rosa amarilla: celos) recibida al día siguiente de haberla enviado, leyó con satisfacción la respuesta.

Mansión Midford, Inglaterra

Querido Ciel

Es la primera vez que recibo una carta tuya después de mucho tiempo y es solo para reclamarme mi conducta ante un amiga tuya, si ella no tuviera nada que esconder debió de decirme que eran amigos ante todo, pero confió en tu palabra y te prometo no volver a interrogarla con mis preguntas.

TUYA POR SIEMPRE

Elizabeth M.

Con esta promesa se dedicó a escribir la carta a su querida amiga, se tomó la molestia de escoger un papel con el mejor dibujo de una lunaria, que es el símbolo de la sinceridad.

Mansión Phantomhive, Inglaterra

Querida Sieglinde

Lamento que mí prometida Elizabeth te haya causado semejante problema, hago de tu conocimiento que le he aclarado el asunto y no volverá a importunarte.

Por otro lado, el día me parece excelente, te espero entonces a tomar el té en mi mansión, hago de tu conocimiento que las recepciones en mi mansión siempre son muy famosas.

Ansioso por verte y pasar otro rato agradable contigo.

TUYO ETC.

Ciel P.

P.D. No hagas caso de los malos comentarios sobre las veladas en mi mansión.

Después de más de un año entre cartas y visitas, Sieglinde tuvo que partir a Alemania por dos años, tiempo en el cual la correspondencia fue el único medio que los mantenía conectados, hasta que al regreso de Sieglinde a su residencia en Londres un año después de lo previsto, recibió la visita del príncipe Soama quien en candidato de informante y amigo de Ciel le dio a conocer una noticia terrible, que confirmó en los periódicos atrasados que el príncipe le llevo como evidencia, con lo cual Sieglinde se puso a escribir de inmediato una carta rápida que le permitiera visitar al conde de inmediato, y como medio más eficiente Wolfram fue el mensajero que llevaría la carta al destinatario.

Decorada con caléndulas y amapolas, en representación de frases como: "calmare tus penas" y en símbolo de consuelo, este fue el contenido de dicha carta.

Mansión Sullivan, Inglaterra

Querido Ciel

Se me ha dado a conocer la tragedia que te rodea en este momento mediante las portadas de los periódicos del año pasado y los de estos días, con todo esto me veo en la necesidad de verte y confirmar con mis propios sentidos lo que me has estado ocultando en nuestras cartas.

Dada la urgencia de este mensaje he pedido a Wolfram que te la de personalmente, espero tu autorización para ir a verte.

TUYA

S. Sullivan.

En una tarjeta que tenía como sello un ramo de damasquina, geranio oscuro y helenio, símbolos de tristeza, melancolía y lágrimas, el conde devolvió su respuesta.

Querida Linde

Perdón por haber callado mi pena, deseo verte lo más pronto posible, no aguanto más.

C. Phantomhive.

Después de la visita de Sieglinde, se suspendieron drásticamente las cartas personales, la bruja verde volvió a los fríos reportes de laboratorio sin ninguna nota extra, nada de relatos, frases amables o planes de citas, solo frías hojas monótonas sin ningún tipo de sello.

Al principio el conde creyó conveniente ese tipo de reportes, pero la culpa que sentía por dentro por la manera en que trato a su tan proclamada amiga lo llevo a un estado en que no pudo más y antes de que Sieglinde le enviara las cartas que le había enviado en símbolo de romper con la amistad que tenían el envió una carta con un esmerado dibujo de un junquillo oloroso, la verdad era el dibujo de un junquillo, pero el aroma que le puso al papel, un aroma a azahar, lo hacía ser un junquillo oloroso, en símbolo del deseo que tanto quería expresar: "deseo que vuelva el afecto".

Mansion Phantomhive, Inglaterra.

Querida Linde.

No me castigues más con tu silencio, sé que no te he pedido una bien merecida disculpa por mis palabras y lo que te hice el día en que me ayudabas a superar la muerte de Elizabeth, pero tu indiferencia me está matando, y no tengo más cura para este dolor que siento que pedir tu perdón, lamento profundamente haberte herido, con esto te ruego querida mía que no me tortures con fríos reportes de ciencia sin por lo menos una nota de saludo.

DESESPERADO POR TI

Ciel P.

Tal era la nota que envió un solitario conde, pero la respuesta que le dio Sieglinde no podía ser más desoladora, con un pequeño muérdago que transmitía una frase de "supero mis dificultades" y una pequeña bola de nieve en representación del orgullo, la carta no era lo que el conde esperaba.

Mansión Sullivan, Londres, Inglaterra

Conde Phantomhive

Hago de su conocimiento que me quedo perfectamente claro su mensaje de la última vez que nos vimos, confieso que en ese momento sus palabras de desprecio me produjeron una gran tristeza, pero soy una dama fuerte que sabe superar sus propias penas, y como usted dejo en claro que no quería saber nada de mí y que me limitara a ser "el suministro de armas y medicamentos de la corona" me he limitado a informar sobre mi deber ante la corona británica.

Espero que usted entienda pues mi resolución de no volver a escribir de otro tema que no sea de carácter científico.

SU ETC.

Lady Sullivan

P.D. Las cartas anteriores se las enviare con el siguiente reporte.

La reacción del conde ante tal carta fue de culpa y resolución, y antes de que las cartas le fueran devueltas, entrego una carta personalmente ese mismo día, no sin esconderse para no ser visto y para cuando la señorita terminara de leer la carta poder arrastrarla aunque sea a la fuerza para que le escuchara.

La carta solamente estaba decorada con bolas de nieve y una pascueta como sello del significado de la flor: "mi pensamiento, afecto y amistad son tuyos"

Mansión Phantomhive, Inglaterra

Sieglinde

No vuelvas a decir que no quieres saber de mí y que no me volverás a escribir otra cosa que ese rollo científico, quizá la disculpa que te envié no fue lo suficientemente clara, y en ese caso te pido que nos veamos en el instante en que termines de leer esta nota fuera de tu mansión, me expresare con más claridad que antes, esperando que en esa cabeza tuya por fin entre un poco de razón.

DESDE AHORA TUYO

Ciel P.

P.D. Vuelve a llamarme conde y te arrepentirás.

Luego de leer la carta algo confundida, Sieglinde salió de su mansión para confirmar la carta, y apenas abrió la puerta fue recibida por un conde que sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas, con un Sebastian que sostenía una montaña de regalos.

El conde le entrego el ramo y la abrazó con fuerza, no sin antes decirle en el oído:

-Realmente siento lo que quiero expresar con este ramo- Le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente al ver a una colorada Sieglinde que le devolvía la sonrisa y le entregaba algo.

-Y yo realmente digo lo que esta flor significa- Respondió al ver la risa del conde cuando vio la flor de ciruelo en su mano, cuyo significado era "mantén tu promesa".

Y así la correspondencia iba y venía con flores y aromas mezclados entre las hojas, reflejando el amor y la amistad que ambos nobles se profesaban.

* * *

esperando que lo disfruten... feliz 14 de febrero


End file.
